Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends
Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends was an animated anthology television series aired on Syndicated Fox Kids from 1990 to 1994 Originally made to coincide with Bugs Bunny's 50th Bithday and the debut of Tiny Toon Adventures, the series featured cartoons from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Cartoons from Warner Bros. Animation Episode list #High Divied Hare / Claws for Alarm / Fast and Furry-ous #Often an Orphan / Mouse Wreckers / The Hasty Hare #Bully for Bugs / Tweet and Sour / Henhouse Henery #The Scarlet Pumplemouse / My Bunny Lies Over the Sea / One Froggy Evening #From A to Z-Z-Z-Z / Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z / Hillbilly Hare #Mutiny on the Bunny / Duduce, You Say / Much Ado About Nutting #Mouse-Taken Identity / Rabbit Fire / To Beep or Not to Beep #Friged Hare / Kiss Me Cat / Dog Collared #Bill of Hare / Lovelorn Leghorn / The Hypo-Chondri Cat #Daffy Dilly / Stooge for a Mouse / What's Opera, Doc? #Roman Legion-Hare / Golden Yeggs / Scaredy Cat #Little Boy Boo / Dough Ray Me-Ow / Show Biz Bugs #Transylvania 6-5000 / Bear Feat / Zip 'N Snort #Curtain Razor / Weasel While You Work / Bugs and Thugs #Robot Rabbit / Dog Gone South / Putty Tat Trouble #Duck! Rabbit, Duck! / Zoom at the Top / Wild Wild World #The Slap-Hoppy Mouse / Wholly Smoke / Sahara Hare #Stork-Naked / Feline Frame-Up / His Hare-Rasing Tale #Broom-Stick Bunny / A Sheep in the Deep / Jeepers Creppers #Feather Duster / Ready, Set, Zoom / Rabbit's Kin #A Star is Bored / An Egg Scramble / Yankee Dood It #Stupor Duck / Spaced Out Bunny / Caveman Inki #Strife with Feather / Highway Runnery / Rabbit Romeo #The Iceman Ducketh / Of Rice and Hen / Porky Pig's Feat #I Gopher You / Bowery Bugs / Snow Business #Ballot Box Bunny / Boulder Wham! / Gone Batty #Riff Raffy Daffy / Apes of Wrath / Dime to Retire #Stangled Eggs / A Fox in a Fix / Person to Bunny #Baby Buggy Bunny / Out and Out Rout / Pappy's Puppy #A Bear for Punishment / Porky's Pooch / This is a Life? #Wild and Woolly Hare / Bell Hoppy / Rocket Squad #Quack Shot / Captian Hareblower / The Leghorn Blows at Midnight #Tom Tom Tomcat / Whoa, Be-Gone! / The Hasty Hare #The Prize Pest / Bewitched Bunny / The Mouse That Jack Built #Cracked Quack / Roman Legion-Hare / Kiddin' the Kitten #Rabbit Seasonling / Stop! Look! and Hasten! / The Honey-Mousers #A Fractured Leghorn / Paying the Piper / My Bunny Lies Over the Sea #The Super Snooper / Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny / Goo Goo Golitah #To Hare is Human / The Duckster / Go Fly a Kite #Little Red Rodent Hood / Shot and Bothered / Ballot Box Bunny #Southern Fried Rabbit / Double or Mutton / Crockett-Doodle-Do #Greedy for Tweety / Gopher Broke / Hillbilly Hare #False Hare / Beep Prepared / Chow Hound #Boston Quackie / Bill of Hare / Porky's Duck Hunt #Big House Bunny / Rocket-bye Baby / A Coy Decoy #Bonanza Bunny / Chaser on the Rocks / Cats A-Weigh! #You Were Never Duckier / The Unmentionables / Early to Bet #Pop I'm Pop / Frigid Hare / Bugged by a Bee #Horse Hare / Porky's Bear Facts / A Hound for Trouble #Rebel Rabbit / Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner / The Egg-Cited Rooster #Barbart Coast Bunny / Lickety-Splat / Sleepy Time Possum #The Foghorn Leghorn / Porky's Midnight Matinee / A Star is Borned #Tweet Zoo / Wideo Wabbit / Don't Give Up the Sheep #People are Bunny / War and Peices / The Bee-Deviled Bruin #The Daffy Duckaroo / Sock-a-Doodle-Do / Lighter That Hare #Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol / Raw! Raw! Rooster / Just Plane Beep #Freudy Cat / Baby Buggy Bunny / The Lion's Busy #Bushy Hare / Porky & Daffy / Cheese It, the Cat! #The Slick Chick / Apes of Wrath / Puss 'n Booty #Wise Quackers / Clippety Clobbered / The Windblown #14 Carrot Rabbit / The Pest That Came to Dinner / Tired and Feathered #The High and the Flighty / Two's a Crowed / A-Lad-In His Lamp #The Dixer Fryer / Prince Varmint / Mouse Warming #Rebel Without Claws / Woolen Under Where / Rabbit Seasonling #Hare-Abian Nights / To Itch His Own / Bye, Bye Bluebeard Category:Television shows Category:Fox Kids Category:1990 Category:1990's